Acid Rain
by fairymargarita
Summary: Ashley and Ellie realize they're in love with each other. Yuri, not graphic. Completed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi unfortunately, all I own is a clean pair of knickers. And I'm not even sure of that. 

****

Acid Rain

"We shouldn't be doing this," Ashley Kerwin whispered to her friend, pulling her hair back behind her ears. Ashley's wash out hair dye was coming out in the rain; running down her face along with her supposed waterproof makeup in the pouring rain. Her black shirt clung to her breasts and arms. She rested her head softly on her mate's, and hugged her close. 

Her partner, Ellie Nash, held her while sitting on the ground, which after a while really hurt her butt. They sat outside in Ashley's backyard, talking. At least they were talking. The talking turned into confession, confessing into kissing. 

"I-I know," Ellie cradled back and forth, keeping Ashley close to her with every movement. "But we need to Ash. I mean, are we gonna hide this just because some people might look at us weird? That's no way to live, I know."

Ashley shook her head, "I'm not supposed to feel like this Ellie, but I do. I'm just confused." 

"How do you think I feel?" Ellie pushed her away and made her turn to her. "Ashley, I was in love with Marco and he turned out to be gay and now I'm gay too? Was it like, some thing that he did to me or something? I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are, but I'm not willing to hide it. That's just not an option for me." 

"I'm not you Ellie," Ashley growled, getting up to her feet and walking towards the opposite side of the yard. Tears sprang from her eyes. How dare Ellie say those things so selfishly? How dare she contradict her feelings? How could she?

Ellie got up and ran to her, tackling her down to the ground in a hard grip. She searched in Ashley's eyes, looking for the girl she feel in love with. She was afraid of the rain, tearing her up inside like acid. Or maybe it was the fact that she loved her that was burning her within, painfully and slow. 

Ashley gulped for air. She watched as Ellie stared at her, not saying a word. Almost like she was trying to communicate through her glares. Her face was mush, filled with feeling that couldn't be described with words. Her pigtails were dripping in her face from the downpour, wiping away the makeup that was not yet gone. Ellie leaned in and pressed against her hard, she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Afraid that she was going to turn to ash and disappear. 

"I'm sorry," Ashley whispered softly and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, baby." 

Ellie let herself off her and laid down next to her on the grass. She held her hand still, squeezing it to make sure she was real. 

"It's okay," Ellie sounded like a robot, emotionless. "It's okay." 

Ashley tried to make herself stop crying but was so far doing so unsuccessfully. A lump formed in her throat. Her stomach had butterflies that were going insanely berserk. She felt naked, like everyone could see through her, could see that she wasn't what they all thought her to be. It wasn't a feeling she liked, but often felt. She didn't want to feel that now, with Ellie. She wanted to be happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley let go of Ellie's hand and sat up straight, looking down at her. Her pigtails were plastered to her head and her lipstick was a bit smeared. But all the same, she looked like the same beautiful Ellie she always was. 

"Love," she remarked silently. She told the truth, she was thinking of love in way she had never thought of it before. As a blessing, and yet it was a curse. It was a blessing that she had Ashley and that Ashley loved her as well, but it was a curse of the sex that made her think. Why was it they were in love? It was natural for a man to love a woman and vice versa, but what about a woman loving a woman? Why was it they were in love?

"Why?" Ashley rested her head on Ellie's stomach, feeling her breathe in and out. 

"I don't know, maybe because it's something to think about," she huffed, trying to see Ashley's face, but could only cross her eyes. She settled for the feel of her instead, and put her hands on her head, rubbing the water into her scalp, making sure all the dye was out. 

"Do you love me?" Ashley looked up to her face with melt worthy eyes. Her face was innocent and true. She didn't want anything but the feeling of Ellie on her skin. 

Ellie hesitated, not knowing what to say. How could she love someone if she wasn't sure what love is. But then again, the emotions inside her were too strong and they for sure weren't hate. "Yeah Ash, I love you." 

"Good," Ashley caressed Ellie's stomach with her index finger, "I love you too." 

The next morning, Ashley woke up dry in her bed with Ellie sleeping next to her. They each had on long, black pajamas and little fluffy slippers. Ashley sighed as she got herself over Ellie, and off the bed. She undressed quickly putting on a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She reached for her hair dye and ran to the bathroom. She applied it fast, giving it time to dry. She then went back in her room to find her bed empty. 

"Over here," Ellie purred from behind her. She turned around to see Ellie in her pajamas, combing her hair with a brush. She already had her makeup on and her clothes laid out. 

Ashley rolled her eyes and plummeted herself down next to Ellie, laying her head down in her lap, "You're looking quite gorgeous today, me love." 

"Not so bad yourself, darling," Ellie replied back sarcastically. "Let me do your makeup, please?"  


"Go ahead your majesty," Ashley rested her head flat on the ground and Ellie peered over her, applying the correct amount of mascara and eyeshadow. When she was done with her, she looked more radiant than ever. At least, she thought so. 

"Ashley, wake up!" Toby slammed his fists on her door, letting himself in. Ashley quickly sat up, getting her head out of a compromising situation. Toby looked at her funny, but quickly blew it off. "Look, you've been up here all morning, you need to do the dishes." 

"Ok, in a second," Ashley mumbled and got to her feet. She waited for a moment until Toby was gone before giving Ellie a quick peck on the cheek. "Be right back." 

"I'll help," Ellie stood up, undressing herself as they spoke. 

"That'd be great thanks," Ashley smiled as she caught glances of her friend's bare body. She rolled her eyes at how sarcastically sexy Ellie was stripping and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen to find that the dishes were not in the sink, but already in the dishwasher. Toby sat at the kitchen table, not even noticing his step-sister was there.

"Toby, the dishes are already done," she scoffed, giving Toby a deadly glare. 

"Yeah, I thought I'd just do them and leave you with your girlfriend," Toby smirked at his joke. 

"What did you say?" Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and hunched her back so she was at eyelevel with him. 

"I said I thought I'd leave you with your girlfriend," he smirked even wider. "It was a joke, sorry I offended you." He said after he noticed the look on Ashley's face. 

For a moment there Ashley thought that her life was put under a microscope and broken. She felt her heart beat again and gave herself a breath of relief. She got herself back up to her room and locked the door behind her so she wouldn't have Toby barge in on her again. 

"Sorry about that, they were already done," Ashley just got to Ellie as she was going to leave. 

"Oh," she nodded and smiled. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Good." 

Ashley smiled back at her and kissed her back, this time getting more into it. She didn't want it to move too fast though, so she pulled apart. 

"You're acid." 

"You're rain." 


End file.
